With the rapid development of the technology and the continuous extension of the traffic network, the convenient traffic brings convenience and quickness for people and also brings some problems, such as the behaviors of ticket evading, travel beyond destination station, etc. At present, there is no good technology to process such problems, mainly relying on manual description mode.
The traffic network in a modern city extends in all directions and the traffic mode is very convenient, including metros, public buses, etc. Moreover, the charging mode of the public transportation is gradually automated and intelligentized. Thus, in traffic systems with higher and higher automation, the effective prevention of the behaviors of ticket evading and the like becomes a problem to be solved urgently.